one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Starscream vs Rainbow Dash
Basking in their glory and glowing with ego and overconfidence,these two speedy fliers are iconic in their own franchises,but which one will walk out the winner in a ONE MINUTE MELEE!?!? Battle Starscream landed in equestria after accidently being teleported there after the battle of egypt.Starscream looked around and saw Rainbow Dash. Starscream:PFFT.... Starscream then cackled. Starscream:A PONY!?A PONY HOPES TO BEAT STARSCREAM!?I will destroy you in less than 5 seconds. RD:And I can beat you in 10 seconds flat. Starscream:You really think so!?HAVE AT IT!!! DON'T BLINK! FIGHT! Starscream shot at Rainbow Dash,but Rainbow Dash casually dodged all of his shots before flying into Starscream,staggering the decepticon.Rainbow Dash then flew into the air and rammed into starscream,sending him flying into a mountain. Starscream:Tough brat,aren't ya? Starscream then transformed before flying at Rainbow Dash,who flew up into the air as Starscream fired heat seeking missiles at her,only for Rainbow Dash to fly past starscream,causing his Rockets to hit him and send him crashing to the ground. 50! RD landed on the ground and laughed hysterically. Starscream:STOP TOYING WITH ME!!! RD:Sorry,but it's hard to take you seriously when you're so bad at hitting your target. Starscream went for a punch,but RD flew above it. RD:My point exactly.You're just WAAAY too slow for me. Starscream went for a kick,only for RD to fly under his leg and ram into it,tipping starscream over.Starscream then got up by ran into an uppercut from rainbow dash,who then flew away from starscream,then flew into him,sending him flying into a large building.When Starscream managed to recover,Rainbow Dash landed on his head and began to kick it several times before kicking him in the left eye. Starscream:OW!MY EYE! 40! Starscream then grabbed Rainbow Dash and slammed her to the ground before stomping on the ground,causing Rainbow Dash to go flying up,then Starscream punched her several times before going for a blast,sending Rainbow Dash flying,though the pegasus managed to recover.Starscream then used his thrusters to fly towards the pegasus before punching her into a large tree.Starscream hovered above Rainbow Dash before Rainbow Dash flew above him without starscream knocking,then Rainbow Dash hit starscream in several parts of his body while speeding around him before flying back,then flying at her full speed and kicking starscream square in the face,sending him flying 50 feet way before the seeker managed to recover. 30! Starscream then shot his machine guns at Rainbow Dash,who dodged all of the bullets before flying at the seeker,but Starscream managed to smack Rainbow Dash with his machine guns before shooting the pegasus repeatedly,then kicked RD far way,but RD managed to recover from it before flying at Starscream,who laughed. RD:That's not cool!!! 20! Starscream shot at RD,who flew into the clouds.Starscream stared at the sky before RD came up above him with a cloud,then RD constantly bounced on the cloud,causing it to rain on Starscream. RD:Why so blue?Having a wet afternoon? RD then flew away from starscream before jumping on another cloud causing several large lightning bolts to hit starscream. 10! RD flew up to space,then flew down at her full speed,eventually managing to pass it before doing a sonic rainboom on starscream,then did a buccaneer blaze that caused all of Starscream's arms and legs to fall off. K.O!!!! RD landed before Starscream,who growled. Starscream:Defeated by a pony!HOW DID THIS HAPPEN. RD:If I was actually being serious,I would have beaten you in 10 seconds flat! RD then flew off as Starscream rusted. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.... Rainbow Dash put shades on and crossed her hooves. RAINBOW DASH!!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 4